User blog:Julia-B184/Deceived
December 20, 2581 Helios, Orb Union "...Vera?" Idun gently opened the door to her sister's room, peeking inside. Her red-haired sibling sat quietly on her bed, not responding for a moment before turning slightly to her. "Hey, Idun." Bradford and Slade had both convinced them to seek Asylum on Helios, promising to vouch for them and keep them safe after the battle at the Temple. Vera hadn't left her bed the entire time they'd been here, too scared by the experience she'd had five days before. Realizing that her son had truly died. "Are you okay?" Idun asked quietly, stepping through the doorway. Vera took a deep breath, considering her answer, before shaking her head wordlessly. Her older sister moved closer, smoothing over the blankets at the end and sitting down, taking Vera's hand in her own. "Do you want to talk?" She offered. "Not right now." Vera shook her head again. "Not for a while." "Is there... anything you want to do?" "No." Idun took a deep breath. "Vera... I know it's difficult for you, but-" "But what?" Vera shot back, even as quiet as it was it was like she'd started shouting in contrast to before. "I've trudged on through life, and for what? First you isolate me for most of my childhood. Then I buried our parents alone." She began to glare. "Then I lost Cyrus, and now I've lost Agdar. Are you going to try and tell me this is all worth something?" She turned away. "I've lost enough now." "Y-..." Idun had no idea what to say, feeling so pressured. "Please don't be like this." "Yeah, must be hard when you really need somebody." Vera scoffed, but tears started to fall down her face. "Just... just leave me alone. Alright?" Idun hesitantly stood up. "So that's all we're going to do?" "You do whatever you want." Vera sighed, composing herself as best as she could and wiping her eyes. "I'm just gonna lie here." The older sister sighed quietly, wiping her own eyes to hide her tears. She walked over slowly to the door, reopening it and turning to her younger sibling. "I love you." With no response, she blinked back more tears and left the room, closing the door behind her quietly. August 6, 2582 Skimning Tempel, Mandalore The sound of marching rang out loudly against the dead of night as Svea Ren led a legion of ADVENT troopers, decked out in the New United Nations "Shock Trooper" armor in a shade of charcoal-gunmetal with dark red markings to denote their position as Svea's personal legion. The Baroness had hardly changed since four years before during the revolution-turned-civil war, her cloak and armor largely the same, though her mask was somewhat more worn down. Two lightsabers hung from her belt, truly more for decoration at this point due to her affinity for the powers that the Dark Side of the Force offered. The Master of the Knights of Ren himself walked in front of her, a collapsible double-sided saber in his hand as he strode quickly to arrive at the temple. He too had not changed much, aside from some wear on his helmet that was mitigated by his hood casting a partial shadow over it. The Temple of Dusk that they were marching on contained a group of rogue Sentinels and Acolytes, ones who had strayed from the neutral path of their origins and affiliated themselves with the resistance. It was supposed to be a well-kept secret, but networks of spies and an overall lack of subtlety from them had led ADVENT to their doorstep. "Halt!" The distorted voice of a Sentinel called from the top of the stairs before the troopers could start to climb. Kylo Ren signalled for the legion to stop, he himself approaching the Sentinel and climbing up the stairs. When he finally spoke, his voice lacked the distortion of his own helmet. "Sentinel." He nodded. "The Coalition has a list of reasons to believe that this sect is aiding the Resistance." "This is your response?" The Sentinel nodded towards the thousands of soldiers. "Bringing an army?" "It's a very convincing list." "I will not allow this." The Sentinel reached for his pike. "We are a neutral party, but we are not going to lay down and let the Coalition walk over us because they believe we're conspiring." "Because you believed no force would dare to challenge you after you've upheld such a reputation." Kylo summarized, and without missing a beat unfolded his saber, activated both blades of a now-stable lightsaber, and ran one through the Sentinel before letting him drop to the ground. "You were deceived." Svea signaled for the legion behind her to advance up the steps, which they immediately complied with. In the same uniform manner as before, they climbed the stairs up to the temple and began to march inside, the sound of blaster fire ringing out as they began to slaughter the unprepared insurgents inside. "And now your 'Resistance' shall fall." Kylo said to the dying Sentinel, watching as he tried to reach his pike and help his allies. Raising his saber once more and bringing it brutally down upon his neck. Category:Blog posts